


One Last Apocalypse

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Action, Apocalypse, F/M, Family, Friendship, Ghost Ben is back, Sad, Sad Ending, Siblings, Superpowers, evil reader, fight, no hope, villain reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: After almost three weeks of trying to stop the apocalypse, Five and his siblings together with their best friend, Y/N , arrive in their original timeline. Reginald is still dead but Grace and Pogo are alive. The Hargreeves siblings think they are finally safe, not knowing that they brought the person who will cause another apocalypse.Deeply conflicted with his feelings since he was the closest to this person, Five unites together with his siblings to stop Y/N from destroying the world.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a mini series of The Umbrella Academy. Hope you liked it!
> 
> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

**_The lyrics below came from this song. You can click it[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7VZxg9pxkg) to listen to it._ **

**“Even if I traced back to those joyless days**

**Even if I curse my lack of change now**

**These words that dance up across the sky**

****

**Will not be enough to save you at all”**

“Shit…” Five mumbled as he put his hands on the ground to push himself up in order to stand. Upon doing so, he groaned as he felt his whole body ached. He recognized the tingling sensation coming from his right thigh. He looked at it and saw it was bleeding.

He looked around and saw his siblings trying to get closer to their best friend, Y/N. Klaus was summoning more dead people to help Vanya on attacking her. Ben was restraining Y/N’s movements with his tentacles, giving Luther and Allison more time to tend Diego’s wounds. Five knew that he needs to help them right now or else they will die.

Five looked at the sky and noticed it was pitch black due to Y/N’s powers. The buildings that were intact hours ago are now destroyed. They were standing on debris.

He stared at the woman whom he considered his best friend. He had no idea how they ended up in this situation. They were back to their original timeline. All of them were laughing and celebrating about five hours ago.

_Why are you doing this, Y/N?_

Then, a scream was heard from her as she successfully detached herself from Ben’s tentacles. She let out a strong gust of wind as she was doing this. Vanya used her powers to serve as a barrier from the winds.

Five felt chills in his spine as he and his siblings watched her float in the air with her eyes closed and a calm expression on her face. He was so confused and hurt by what was happening, but he had to push these thoughts onto the back of his mind. If he does not help, another apocalypse will happen. This time, it will end everything.

Y/N opened her eyes, revealing her left eye had turned red. The sclera of her left eye had turned into black. She broke into an evil grin as she held out her left arm, red sparks of electricity forming around it. The Hargreeves siblings heard a loud rumble coming from the sky.

Five finally accepted that his best friend could not be saved anymore. If ending her life was the last thing he needed to do, then he will have to do it.

When his eyes met hers, he gathered all of his strength before releasing immense power from his body, hoping that he can still hold out until the end.


	2. Before I Leave

**_The lyrics below came from this song. You can click it[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7VZxg9pxkg) to listen to it._ **

**“The scenery remained unreachable**

**And all the pain that never gets warm**

**We walked shoulder to shoulder along the way**

**To the place far away**

  


**All these things like “hope” you tell me**

**Or the ideal you dream of**

**No matter how cold they are**

**I will love them”**

_~17 Years Ago~_

“I’m leaving tomorrow.”

Y/N was sitting on the grass when Five was speaking. She gave him a side glance before chuckling, “Yeah, I know. You kept on saying that to me since I came to your house.”

He then looked at their surroundings. When Five discovered that there was a possibility he could do time-traveling, he told his father to let him train for it. But Reginald refused him, telling him that he was not ready. And so, he planned to train for it in secret when he was not watching. But he knew he could not do this all by himself. He was lucky to have Y/N by his side.

Two years ago, Reginald let his children head out for simple missions. In one of their missions, someone helped them to catch the bad guys by almost electrocuting them. It was Y/N, one of the 43 kids who were born with superpowers. Reginald wanted to help her enhance her powers, so he told her to train with his children from there. She accepted his offer since she wanted to be with the people who were like her.

Eventually, Y/N became every Hargeeves’ siblings best friend, but Five was her closest friend. And Five was happy to find out that the feeling was mutual. Five and Y/N started to trust each other wholeheartedly and to tell each other’s secrets.

When he decided to do time-traveling, he revealed his plans to her right away in which they agreed to hide it from his family. For almost a year, she had been training with him.

He was pulled out by his thoughts when he heard her voice. “Aren’t you gonna tell it to Vanya? Or at least Ben?”

Five slightly tensed up in his position. Y/N knew that Five likes Vanya the most out of his siblings (Ben being the second). He actually debated with himself many times if he should reveal his plans to Vanya or Ben. But he would always conclude that it was better if they know less.

“No, I’m not gonna tell them,” he said in a firm voice.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see Y/N sending him a concerned look. He prayed silently that she would let go of the topic. Since he was getting impatient, he teleported on a high branch of the tree behind Y/N. He was looking down at her.

Y/N quickly stood up to look up to him, “What are you doing there? Is this a part of your training?”

This was one of the reasons why he loves being friends with her. Although she was not extremely intelligent, she could keep up with him faster than his siblings. Y/N had always noticed the tiniest details and connected them to have a conclusion.

“Yeah. I’ll jump from here and teleport midway.”

Y/N’s eyes widened, “But you’ve never done that before. And Sir Reginald already told you not to do it.”

Five rolled his eyes as she mentioned his father’s name, “You think I care what the old man said?”

“But what if you fall to your death?”

He stared at her with a blank expression, “Y/N, it’s only a few feet. I am not going to die.”

She held out her arms to her side, “What about broken bones?”

Five mentally sighed. He appreciated that she cared about him and his siblings to the point she became protective of them. But she had to tone it down a little bit.

“You can catch me. Take full control of your powers so you could use them to move in the speed of light.”

She crossed her arms as she sent him an annoyed look, “Well, that’s easy for you to say since we don’t have the same powers.”

He mentally sighed again before thinking of the right words to reassure her. He knew they were running out of time. In a few minutes, Pogo will go to the yard to beckon them to come back to the academy to rest.

“I know you can do it, Y/N. I won’t do this if I don’t trust you.” _And because you’ve done this before unconsciously._

He noticed her looks softened. She put her arms on the side of her body before closing her eyes. After sighing, she opened her eyes to look at him, “Fine.”

Five sent her a smile before preparing himself to jump. Before jumping, he noticed that red sparks were appearing below Y/N’s feet. He watched the sparks spread up to her body. When he looked at her eyes for the last time, he saw that her left eye turned red. This was the second time he saw that red eye.

The first time was when Ben was about to fall from a high building in a mission. When red sparks of electricity appeared below her feet, her left eye turned red. Y/N quickly ran towards him to prevent him from falling.

With this in mind, Five jumped. He felt the familiar sensation of using his powers to teleport. In just a millisecond, he felt his feet touching the grass and held eye contact with his best friend right in front of him. He watched her left eye returned to normal as she let out a sigh of relief.

Y/N smiled at him, “Great job. It looks like you’re ready for tomorrow.” Five smiled back at her.

They turned to the academy’s doors when they heard someone opening it. Pogo emerged from it with his signature gentle smile on his face, “Master Five, Lady Y/N, snacks are ready.”

“We’ll be right there, Pogo,” Y/N said to him as he nodded at her before going back to the academy.

Y/N was right. Five was ready.

  


* * *

  


_~Next Day~_

He followed every step from his plan: eat breakfast with his family, make his father feel like he was being watched, catch his attention, tell him that he was ready for time traveling, and prove why he thinks he was ready. After doing all of this, Reginald still refused. He unconsciously glanced at Vanya, who silently told him to back down.

But Five was stubborn. He pressed onto him. Glancing at Vanya one last time, he ran towards the exit of the academy, hearing his father’s voice calling out for him.

When he was outside, he saw Y/N blocking his way. She was wearing her school uniform. She smirked, “Sir Reginald still refused, huh?”

He let out a dark chuckle, “I’m not surprised, honestly.”

Y/N chuckled before looking at the sidewalk beneath them. He noticed the nervous look on her face. “So, you’re really leaving.”

Five wanted to bring her with him, but he knew it was risky. He already tried teleporting the two of them before. The side effect of this was nausea. If he took her with him to time travel, he does not know how gruesome the side effects might be. He does not want to risk it.

“Look,” he put his hand on her shoulder to make her look at him. “I’ll just stay there for like an hour, or so then I’ll come back right away, okay?”

He was not really planning to leave her and his siblings behind. If he was sure that the future was safe, he might take them there so they could escape Reginald and live a simple life.

Y/N nodded, letting out a small smile. Five did not want to see her like this. He wanted her to show him her signature smile that he loves to see.

Thinking of a silly thought, he said, “I’ll look for the best (F/F) I could find and give it to you when I came back.” He knew that her favorite food was (F/F). She would trade anything just to have it.

When Five heard her laughing again, he smiled. He was happy that he was able to make her smile.

Y/N teased him, “You better have it.”

Five squeezed her shoulder slightly harder before letting go of it to run away. He did time-traveling twice in which he was amazed. He could see how his surroundings have changed in the course of time and how people dressed up. But when he did time traveling for the third time, he was surprised by what he saw.

Absolute destruction. No building was left intact. There was debris everywhere. He could see smoke coming from fires.

He first ran towards Y/N’s house. Just like everything else, it was torn down. He shouted, “Y/N! Are you there? Y/N!” He stayed unfrozen for a minute to listen.

But there was nothing.

_She might be in the academy._

He quickly ran towards the academy. His eyes widened, and panic began to rose in his body when he saw that it was torn down as well. He can tell from his view that no one was inside. He shouted, “Y/N! Vanya! Ben! Dad!”

When no one answered, he shouted in even a louder voice, “Anyone?!”

He waited. _Nothing._

Desperate to come back to warn his loved ones, he clenched his fists together to do time traveling. But he cannot do it anymore. He was tired. His powers were worn out. He mumbled, “Shit.”

He was done for. How could he return home? If he knew that it was the last day he would be able to see his best friend, then he would have just stayed there.

If this what Five thought was the worst thing that happened, then he was wrong. He walked further only to see his siblings, who were all grown up, dead lying on the ground. He felt chills in his spine when he saw Klaus’ eyes were still open. He looked for more bodies, but he could not find Vanya’s and Ben’s.

_Did they die before this happen?_

He was about to think about it more when he stood frozen after seeing Y/N’s body on the ground. There was dried blood under her left eye, probably an indicator that she used her powers to the full extent.

After being silent for since he mumbled an hour ago, he finally let out a whimper as tears eventually fell from his eyes. He was a wreck. He was depressed, confused, and frustrated with himself at the same time. Depressed because his siblings and best friend were dead, confused because he had no idea what caused the apocalypse, and frustrated because he was not with his loved ones until the very end.

He slowly walked up to Y/N’s body before carefully grabbing her head to put it on his lap. He whispered many times, “I’m so sorry, Y/N. I’m so sorry.” He cannot stop the tears falling from his eyes as his whispers turned into screams.

The echoes of his screams terrified him as he realized that he was alone. Everyone was dead. He was the only one who was still alive.

For many hours, Five stayed in his position, still caressing Y/N’s cold cheek. He had stopped screaming since his throat was burning. The tears from his eyes had run out as well.

Looking back at Y/N’s face, he thought that she would hate him for letting himself drown in sadness. She always trusted him to do rational things despite the external pressures.

He mumbled, “Okay, Y/N. I’ll think of something.”

After minutes of thinking, he realized something. If he could do time traveling, then he can do it again. He just has to gather all his strength for a long time and return. In the meantime, he will try to survive and look for things that will give him an idea of what may have happened and the date.

A newspaper lying on the ground not too far away from him caught Five’s attention. That was his first step.

With new determination, he silently promised his loved ones that he will come back to save them.


	3. Apocalypse Again

**_The lyrics below came from this song. You can click it[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7VZxg9pxkg) to listen to it._ **

**“Even if I traced back to those joyless days**

**Even if I curse my lack of change now**

**These words that dance up across the sky**

**Will not be enough to save you at all**

**Even if I weakly scream,**

**The night becomes feverish**

**So even if these hands are separated,**

**I can walk again”**

_~5 Hours Ago~_

The Hargreeves siblings alongside their best friend found themselves standing inside the academy. All except for Five were groaning as the side effects of time traveling affected them.

Five put the briefcase on the table as he grabbed the newspaper that was placed on it.

Luther was the first one to speak, “Wha… what day is it?”

“April 2, 2019. Day after the apocalypse,” Five said as he placed the newspaper back on the table.

As his siblings celebrated and hugged each other, he glanced at Y/N who had an emotionless look on her face. He noticed that she was spacing out more often ever since they arrived in Dallas.

_Maybe she is tired._

He whispered, “You okay?”

“Huh?” Y/N blurted before blinking twice. She shook her head before chuckling nervously as she looked around, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just nausea. It’ll go away in a second.”

Five scanned her face for a while to check if she was lying. He suddenly became nervous as he realized that he could not really tell if she was saying the truth or not. He was the type of person who can easily recognize what others feel. Well, for Y/N only since he cares for her a lot.

He was about to grab her shoulder so he can catch her attention when she gasped loudly, making everyone look at her.

Y/N was staring somewhere on the second floor. She mumbled, “Pogo? Grace?”

The Hargreeves siblings followed her gaze and were surprised by what they were witnessing. Pogo was alive with Grace standing beside him. No one moved as the pair walked downstairs. When they reached the ground floor, Pogo let out a relieved sigh, “Welcome back, children.”

Vanya was the first one to move. She walked slowly towards him before stopping in front of him. Five could see that she was the most affected since she killed Pogo in the first apocalypse.

Tears trailed down her face before saying, “I’m so sorry, Pogo.”

Pogo, thinking Vanya had suffered the most, wrapped his arm around her, “Everything’s alright now, Miss Vanya.”

Diego then ran towards Grace before engulfing her in a big hug. Grace’s eyes widened slightly before laughing as she hugged him back, “I miss you too, Diego, dear.”

Luther looked around for a while before asking, “Is Dad…”

“Unfortunately, yes. Sir Reginald still died,” Pogo said after letting go of Vanya who had already calmed down.

Knowing that they were confused, Pogo and Grace explained the whole truth. It turned out that Reginald already knew about the apocalypse. He just did not know when it will happen. But when he found out when it may happen, he thought that the only thing he can do to reunite his children is by killing himself. He told Pogo to watch out for them and programmed Grace with the same information. He also spoke about his encounter with the Hargreeves siblings in 1963.

They were all now sitting in the living room. Grace and Pogo were standing in front of them. Luther was standing beside them as well. Allison, Klaus, and Diego were on the couch while Five, Vanya, and Y/N were sitting by the bar.

They all celebrated upon their return. Luther had finally moved on from his daddy issues so he burnt his reports about the moon in the fireplace. Allison called in her house to talk to her daughter. Diego stuck with Grace for the whole time, telling her about what happened to him when they were gone. Klaus showcased his powers by making Ben appear to them. Ben was glad that he was finally able to talk to his family. He admitted that he was tired of only talking to Klaus. Vanya admitted to Pogo about what she did to him. Pogo was surprised but he told her that he forgave her.

In the last three hours, Five mostly just sat on a stool and watched his family interact with each other. Now that the apocalypse was over, he can finally relax. He knew he should finally plan on what to do with his life.

He glanced down at his body. _Still stuck in a teenage body. Just like what Dad said, we need to adapt. I have to adapt._

He looked at the woman sitting beside him. Just like him, Y/N was stuck in her teenage body. It turned out that time traveling affected her appearance.

Five was curious about her plans now that everything was back to normal (except for their appearance). And so he asked her, “Y/N, what are your plans now that we’re back here?”

He was expecting to see a weirded out look on her face or maybe a small smile followed by a chuckle. He became concerned as Y/N did not react to what he just said.

She was only staring at the drink in her hand with a deep look on her face as if she was concentrating on something and having a debate in her mind.

Five noticed that Vanya was staring at him by the corner of his eyes. He glanced at her and they shared a concerned look. Vanya then put her hand on Y/N’s shoulder, “You okay?”

Y/N slightly flinched from the touch before blinking a few times. She looked at Vanya then at Five. She had a nervous expression on her face for a split second before she replaced it with an awkward smile. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

Both Five and Vanya did not believe her. Five was about to ask what was happening to her when she suddenly put her drink on the counter before standing, catching everyone’s attention.

She smiled, “Hey, guys, I’m really tired now after fighting, time traveling and all of those things. Can I sleep in one of your bedrooms?”

Grace nodded, “Sure, dear. You can use the room you always sleep on before whenever you stay for the night when you were kids.”

“Thanks, Grace,” she then started to walk away to head towards the stairs as the others bid her a goodnight sleep (despite it was still afternoon) before they went back to whatever they were currently doing.

Five debated on himself if he should go talk to Y/N or not. _But she must be just tired since she hadn’t really got any good sleep ever since we arrived in Dallas. If I go in there, then I would disturb her sleep._

“Are you going to talk to her?” Vanya asked him.

He looked at her before shaking his head, “No. She would appreciate some space, I think. She’s been with me the whole time ever since I came back after all.”

Vanya nodded but still had a concerned look on her face, “We should talk to her when she wakes up.”

“Yeah, we will.”

After about an hour, the Hargreeves siblings decided to go to their rooms and sleep since they really need it.

Before heading towards his room, Five teleported into Y/N’s room. He wants to check up on her before he sleeps. He simply stood there as he watched her snore in her sleep. He was relieved that he will finally be able to live a normal life. No apocalypse to worry about, no Handler, and the Commission was finally in the good hands of Herb.

He can finally relax and enjoy his time with his loved ones.

With that in his mind, he teleported back to his bedroom to sleep.

_~1 Hour Ago~_

Five woke up after hearing a loud noise coming from outside followed by screams from people. As he got up, the bedroom door opened, revealing a panicked Klaus.

“Klaus, what’s happening?”

“It’s… it’s Y/N.”

Five felt his heart beat faster in panic. The screams were getting louder as he ran towards Klaus, “Where are the others?”

“Outside. They are fighting her.”

_Fighting who?_

Deciding that asking Klaus was irrelevant and a waste of time, he immediately grabbed him by his arm and teleported the two of them outside the academy.

Five’s eyes widened at the scenery in front of him. The buildings were getting destroyed and some of them were falling to the ground. Some people were lying dead on the ground and debris while some were running away.

“Five!” He turned around to see Luther, Allison, and Diego running towards him and Klaus.

He could not help but ask his siblings, “What the hell is happening? Where are Y/N, Vanya and Ben?”

Diego answered, “Y/N went berserk and Vanya’s trying to contain her.” He kept on glancing at a distance as he looked out for his sister.

“I already summoned Ben. He’s with Vanya” Klaus added.

Five still had so many questions in his head. But he decided to push them into the back of his mind. He and his siblings needed to help Vanya to stop Y/N from bringing another apocalypse.

Coming up with a plan in his head, Vanya suddenly flew back towards his way as she groaned in pain. Luther stood in front of Five to catch her.

As Allison checked up on their sister, Y/N walked towards them with a dark look on her face. Five had never seen her like this before. All buildings and houses she passes by got destroyed by her powers.

Luther and Diego stood in front of the group as Allison held an unconscious Vanya in her arms. Five and Klaus were standing on each side of their sisters.

Completely overwhelmed by what was happening, Five shouted, “Why are you doing this, Y/N?” _I thought we were always on the same page._

The screams from people were somehow getting quieter. Maybe they had escaped. Maybe they were already dead. Five hoped it was the first one.

“The apocalypse…” Y/N started as she stopped walking, creating a long distance between them. “It keeps on happening anywhere…anytime we go. So, I decided to do it myself. If this is what it meant to happen, then so be it.”

Five tried to look for any traces of the woman whom he considered as his best friend. Unfortunately, he cannot. She looked like she was a complete another person. As much as it hurts him, he knew what he and his siblings had to do.

Y/N floated to the air as a dark red barrier-looking wrapped around her, getting bigger in each second. The Hargreeves siblings can only stare at this since they were unsure of the next thing that will happen.

Vanya finally opened her eyes and stood up. She wasted no time on unleashing her powers by creating a barrier for them, “I’ve seen this. She’s about to destroy everything. Just stay close and—”

“Diego, no!” Allison shouted as Diego ran towards Y/N while pulling out his knives.

Five was about to teleport to get him but it was too late. The dark red barrier that she formed turned into strong gusts of wind, destroying everything. Vanya’s barrier gave up from the winds, throwing Five and his siblings in the air.


	4. After My Arrival

**_The lyrics below came from this song. You can click it[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7VZxg9pxkg) to listen to it._**   


**“When I realized, we have more words we cannot share**

**The present must be faced, so I can change**

**Please watch me how I change**

  


**All the future you told me**

**Did not fit into my hands**

**No matter how much I tried**

**I will doubt what is behind that smile”**

_~18 days ago~_

Anywhere Y/N goes, Five was there. The thirty-year-old woman knew that her long lost best friend wants to talk to her. But she kept on avoiding him since she was still not yet ready to talk to him.

In the first few years of his disappearance, Y/N was devastated. After knowing what had happened to Five, her parents let her live in the academy for a while. She slept in his room, hoping to feel him push her off his bed only to say that she is being rude to sleep on someone’s bed without asking for their permission. But it never happened. And when Ben died, she decided to leave the academy for good.

After 12 years of pure success in being a CEO of a company, she went back to the academy for Reginald’s funeral. The old man was rude to all of them but she still wanted to pay respect since he was the reason why she was able to stay in the academy for a few years.

But then, an unexpected thing happened. Five appeared in his thirteen-year-old body with the conscience of a fifty-eight-year-old man. Y/N was finding it hard to process so she tried her best to avoid him.

Yet knowing Five, he will never stop until he gets what he wants.

Y/N groaned before turning around to face her long lost best friend, “What do you want, Five?”

His face turned into a surprised expression (probably not expecting that she would give in to him soon) before he let out a side smile, “Hello, Y/N. You look…” He scanned her outfit from head to toe. “…decent.” _Beautiful and professional._

If Five used to compliment her in the past, she would thank him right now. But he never complimented her look before. So obviously, he needed her for something.

“I will ask you one more time, Five. What do you want?”

Five dropped his act before looking at his shoes and putting his hands in his pockets. He lightly tapped the floor with the tip of his shoes before glancing up at her with a sad look, “Can I talk to you for a sec? You’ve been avoiding me. I just came back, Y/N.”

And there, Y/N forgot all of the awkwardness she was feeling earlier. It was replaced with a longing sensation in her chest. She can see it clearly. He misses her as much as she misses him. _Probably more than I miss him._

She cleared her throat before pointing at the kitchen by the end of the hall, “You want me to make some coffee for you? We can talk together while I’m at it.” Five nodded as they walked towards the kitchen.

Five told her everything: the future, the apocalypse, Dolores, the Commission. Y/N cannot help but get sad for him. She thought she had suffered the most when in fact, Five experienced a lot worse since he was already being forced to face the reality.

He also told him about his plans with the prosthetic eye he found in Luther’s hand. With a decision in Y/N’s mind, she asked him, “Can I come with you?”

Five looked as if she grew another head, “You can’t. You’re the CEO of your company.”

She shrugged, “They will be fine. They even insisted for me to go on a vacation.”

“This is not a vacation, Y/N. We could get in trouble. You’ll see me kill someone.”

“I know this is not a vacation and I don’t care if you’ll kill someone. You’re doing it for the sake of everyone!” Five leaned back in his chair as he rolled his eyes. He was not convinced at all.

Y/N glanced at his left hand on top of the table before hesitantly put her hand on top of it, “Just like what you said earlier, you’re back. And if you think I will let you leave my sight, then you’re wrong. I will look out for you and we’ll do things together just like old times.”

Five looked at their hands before pulling out his hand to put it on top of hers. He chuckled, “You always did look out for me.”

And with that, Y/N stayed with Five. In those eight days, the two grew closer together.

* * *

_~13 hours ago in Dallas~_

Five took a deep breath as he teleported to a bedroom. He glanced at the bed before lazily jumped on it like a kid. He glanced at the ceiling as he heard Luther’s footsteps getting away from the door.

He felt so empty. The last time he felt powerless like this was when he got stuck in the future. He went all the way to 1982 to kill many people in exchange for a briefcase that will get him, his siblings, and his best friend back in 2019. He told his siblings the specific time for them to meet up in Elliot’s alleyway. But only Luther and Klaus showed up. Diego, Allison and Vanya were nowhere to be found.

“We were so close…” he whispered to no one before closing his eyes. _I should try to sleep. We’re not going anywhere, anyway. Might as well stay here for good._

Someone knocked on the door three times followed by them saying, “Five, will you please open the door? I’m coming in alone. Luther will sleep on the couch.”

Five teleported to the door before opening it to see his thirty-year-old best friend in her thirteen-year-old body. She was stared at him with a concerned look on her face. He cannot help but look away and return to the bed to sit on it.

He was too tired to speak up so he waited for her to do something. To his surprise, Y/N sat beside him rather too closely. Their arms were basically touching each other. Five followed his instinct and put his head on top of hers as he sighed softly.

They remained in this position before she proceeded on putting her hand on his right knee, “Don’t give up, Five. We’ll think of something.”

This made Five smiled since she was trying to make him feel motivated. It somehow gave him a boost but he thought they can think of something after they wake up. It has been really a long time ever since he got a goodnight sleep.

Saying nothing, he wrapped his arms around her to embrace her. He was not really good when it comes to expressing his feelings so he tried to show them instead. He gathered his remaining courage before mumbling in her hair, “Thank you, Y/N.” She squeezed his right knee as a response.

His best friend was supposed to give him comfort and make him feel happy and secure. But he was not comfortable nor happy with her. He knew Y/N was hiding something. She was unresponsive sometimes and tend to space out more recently. He had confronted her about it in which she apologized for. She thought that it was probably one of the results of time traveling.

Five knew better than to believe her. It was weird since she never lied to him. Even as a kid, she never lied to him. He wanted her to tell him everything.

_What’s wrong, Y/N? Don’t you know I’m here for you? Are you getting tired of me?_

He embraced her more tightly, hoping his questions will get to her somehow. For now, he will let himself enjoy this gentle moment with her. There was always time for them to talk.

_We will talk once we get back to 2019._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
